The present invention relates in general to a utility clip, and in particular, to a utility clip that quickly slips into a pocket of a user, and which provides multiple, alternative clip attachments that facilitates hands-free carrying of a plurality of items.
Various products are available for clipping a holder to a belt worn by a user. For instance, belt holders are known for carrying cellular telephones. Typically, the holder includes a pocket that includes a flap or a molded pouch. The holder also typically includes a spring-biased tension clip, hook, or loop that is mounted to the back of the pocket for attaching the holder to the belt of the user.
Moreover, various pocket holders are known. For instance, pocket inserts referred to as pocket protectors can be inserted into a shirt pocket for carrying pencils, notepads, and other objects. Also, pocket holders have been used to carry working implements such as hammers and other tools.